


Holiday Hunt

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, nagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Finding Eggs in the garden is a fun little treat for five lazy noodles





	Holiday Hunt

Five eager sets of eye lights followed you as you came back from the garden.

“Okay boys. I hid a lot of eggs out there for you. Whoever finds the most gets the grand prize surprise.” You smiled at your nagas, all of them precious little lazy boys.

Sans, Red, Honey, Syrup, and Violet all nodded, and out they went into the yard. You’d hid at least six dozen eggs, and were interested how the boys planned to gather them up without baskets since they’d left before you could present them.

–

You found out on following the boys out into the garden. Red had found one of the purple ones, and you watched him quickly swallow it. You laughed aloud, making all the boys perk up and look at you questioningly. It was too cute.

“It’s nothing, you go ahead,” you smiled as you waved them off. The concern etched on their skulls melted away back into excited grins, and you watched them happily.

At least they were safe doing this, you mused as you watched all of them using the same tactic. You’d used vegetable dyes and food coloring on the eggs, so there was no toxins to worry about. Just silly skeletons having a good time and eating eggs.

Syrup was the first to give up and come slithering back, the fluffy jacket he wore trailing a few leaves from the bushes. At the size of a medium dog, the boys were smaller than you, but absolutely delightful to cuddle with. Syrup, especially, was a cuddler, and he returned with six brightly colored eggs inside the clear vermilion magic of his belly.

“You did so good, Syrup. C’mere,” you were sitting on the porch swing, and he pulled himself into your lap easily. His tail went limp as he settled into place, hugging you and purring with his sockets closed, leaned against your chest. You stroked his skull, just as he liked, and hugged him while watching the others.

Honey was next. Your golden orange boa was yawning slightly as he returned and leaned his back against your side, his bones padded by the orange hoodie he always wore. “How many did you get, Honey?”

He held up both hands, all fingers out.

“Oh, ten! good job.” You kissed the top of his skull and earned a happy sigh. Syrup used his tail to gently hold on to Honey’s elbow, squeezing softly in congratulations. They were the closest of your boys, often tag teaming you to pull off pranks, and acting more like twins than you’d have thought possible from two different species of nagas. You always referred to them as the brothers, and they seemed to like that.

Violet soon dragged himself in, having gotten a dozen on his own. He even lifted his black tank top up to let you count for yourself, quite proud of his accomplishments. You lifted him up onto your other side, where he curled around himself and laid his head on your knee so you could give him similar treatment to Syrup, dozing while his pastel purple magic turned opaque in preparation to processing the eggs.

–

It took a lot longer for Red to come back, flopping onto the steps and hiccuping weakly. The three who’d given up sooner were all sleeping by now, so you shifted Syrup to lean against Honey before getting up.

The stubby, thick naga on the steps leaned into your warm hands as you lifted him up like a baby. It was clear he’d gotten a good portion of the eggs from how tight his normally-soft stomach was under his red sweater. “Aww, you too full to get all the way up, Red?”

He nuzzled into your arms and growled slightly, but didn’t protest when you lifted his shirt to look. “Oooh, you’ve got…one, two….five….eighteen! Wow, Red, you’re winning so far.”

A bright red tail curled around your arm, but he didn’t respond otherwise. Your poor little guy was tired and slipping quickly into a food coma from the warm April sun. Chuckling, you curled him up in the corner of the porch swing and let him snuggle into a pillow there while you went out to find where Sans had slipped off to.

–

After a little searching, you find the last of your precious nagas. Royal blue loops of Sans curled up in a corner, pillowed on his own coils, the remainder of the eggs you hid leaving a sizable lump in his stomach as he snoozes.

“Sans, you silly boy. You’re supposed to come turn your eggs in before you nap.” You said it softly, but he opens one socket and his grin gets wider. He just wanted you all to himself for a bit.

“Well, if you’re going to be that way, I’m giving the prize to Red because he actually bothered to come back to the porch before falling asleep,” You tease, and Sans shrugs. He got a full meal out of it, so he doesn’t care.

“Prize was going to be a whole three hours alone with me, you know~” 

That got him fully awake, but you could see by the way he was struggling to roll out of his own tail that there was no way he’d make it back to the porch. With a soft laugh, you kneel to let him loop his arms around your neck. Supporting his body with your arms, you heft him up and carry him back. “You’re going to have to stop doing this, Sans. One day your stomach is going to write a check you can’t cash, and then you’ll be in trouble, little bones.”

He just purrs quietly and carefully presses his face against your shoulder, nuzzling in.

Now you had five sleepy snakes all clustered on the porch swing in varying states of sleep, Each one was like a bright jewel, and to you just as precious as any bauble of gold or silver. You were content to sit with your back to the wall and rock the swing gently, just watching them snoring or twitching in dreams. You loved them, and you were so glad this afternoon had turned out so idyllic.


End file.
